


Something To Be Said

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x02: Some Assembly Required</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Be Said

It's difficult, going without showing Buffy any affections.

It's easy to find a loophole.

He can't hurt Buffy because he loves her, and inevitably sex will hurt her. But he can have sex with those he didn't care about. Meaning he can screw Xander Harris into the grass on a regular basis.

Specifically, every night at midnight. Always in the same mausoleum, it's equally spaced between his residence and Harrises. Not that he really cares about life being convenient for Harris. Occasionally he crosses Buffy's path on the way to meet him. Those nights he has no choice but to make with the fighting for a while before dashing off, hoping Xander is still waiting.

There was something to be said about love, yes. But there's even more about fucking.


End file.
